


Freshman Congressman

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt gains some perspective on both his sons' relationships while living in Washington, DC. Also, the family comes to visit over the Christmas holiday. This is belated New Year's Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freshman Congressman

**Author's Note:**

> This is belated New Year's Fic.

Burt walked home from the Cannon Building where his congressional office was tucked away on a back corridor. He was lucky to be in one of the older buildings. He'd told Shirley, his office administrator cum secretary, to leave at six when he came back briefly for his dinner break before the House session resumed. He was glad that December was unseasonably mild, and he was even happier that Carole and the kids would be coming to visit. He needed Kurt to decorate the place.

*** The Saturday After the Election  
Carole and Finn were out of the house shopping for clothes for Finn. Kurt had surprised everyone by choosing not to join them.

He found his Dad in the kitchen. “Can I get you some tea? There are some heart smart cookies on top of the fridge.”

Burt eyed him warily. “No, you may not buy Elizabeth Taylor’s diamond ring at auction.”

Kurt smiled. “Too small for my hands anyway.” He put his teacup down on the kitchen table. “I wanted to talk to you about your living arrangements in Washington.”

“I’m going to live in my office. Apparently a lot of freshman representatives do it. There’s a gym with showers for Congressmen. I’ll be fine.”

Kurt nodded and pulled out a sheet of paper. “I have the family budget here and a list of reasons why I think you should reconsider.”

Burt looked at his son skeptically. “Is the big reason first or last?”

“Last. I was hoping I would convince you before I had to bring it up.”

“Nah, that’s too good to resist. Give me the big one first.”

Kurt’s back stiffened. He managed to look at the countertop behind Burt’s shoulder. “Because your wife, who has rearranged her shifts so she can come to Washington to see you once a month, deserves better than fumbling on your office sofa.” His cheeks were showing high color with embarrassment.

Burt blinked. “Are you and Blaine...?” He didn’t even have to finish the question. “Of course, you are,” he said softly. He put his hand over his son’s. “Is he treating you right?”

Kurt nodded stiffly and squeezed his father’s hand. Then his whole expression softened. He managed to look Burt in the eye and say, “We’re in love.”

The simple declaration made Burt choke up a little. He cleared his throat and said, “So what were some of the other reasons.”

Kurt took a sip of his tea. “Your health. Two fifteen minute walks every day could make a big difference. Just having a change of scenery will help. There are a couple of places with large studio apartments, but there’s an older building with different sized one bedrooms -- even an available two bedroom that’s less expensive than most in the area. It’s walking distance to a couple of different metro lines and two blocks from a grocery store.”

“All right, you did your research. And the exercise might have made me think about it anyway. Furnishings?”

“I have some ideas about that -- mostly IKEA and on-line sales.”

“I’m sure you’ll work miracles.”

Kurt smiled. “I’m really proud of you Dad.”

Carole had joined him for the first weekend after his swearing in and they'd looked at apartments together. He finally opted for a large one bedroom in the older building Kurt had talked about. It was on the top floor, and they had a good deal for new residents. The view from his apartment showed the Capitol dome, and, if he went out on the balcony, he could see the Washington Monument.

He bought himself a lamp, an aero bed, and a few toiletries. Carole had packed sheets and towels and bought him a cheap saucepan set. He had everything he needed until they came to see him at Christmas.

***   
The Monday after Thanksgiving, Burt got a call from Finn.

“Hey, Finn. Nah, my committee meeting was postponed to Wednesday, and we don’t go back into session until tomorrow. Don’t tell Kurt, but I’ve been warned that it might be an eighteen hour day. We’ll be reviewing a jobs bill.”

Finn smiled into the phone. “That’s great, Burt. Look, I wanted to talk to you about the holidays.”

“All right.”

“So, at lunch today, I found out that Blaine’s folks are leaving him alone from the day after Christmas to the week after New Year’s.”

“And,” Burt prompted.

“I really want to spend New Year’s Eve with Rachel, but I think Kurt would really like to spend time in the city. So I was thinking that instead of Mom flying back after New Year’s, maybe I could fly back to Ohio the day after Christmas and look after the business -- without Kurt -- and Mom and Kurt could drive back after New Year instead of me and Kurt doing it after Christmas.”

Burt took a minute to run through what he was suggesting and said, “It’s something to think about. What does it have to do with Blaine’s situation?”

“I thought, maybe his folks would send him to DC to be with Kurt for the week? Otherwise, Kurt might not like the week in the city so much. I mean, he’ll love it because there’s museums and stuff, but he’d like it better with Blaine. And Blaine could be the third driver on the way back.”

Burt said, “I’ll call and talk to your mom. Then, if we think it’s feasible, we’ll call Blaine’s parents and see what can be arranged. And, Finn? This was a good thought.”

“Thanks, Burt.” Finn hung up.

Burt checked his watch and figured it was safe to call Carole. He explained the situation and asked her opinion.

"Honestly, I think it's a good idea to have Blaine visit. I'm not sure how I feel about leaving Finn with the house to himself."

"You think he'll have parties?"

Carole sighed, "Maybe. What's more likely is that he'll have Rachel over. I don't think they'll just watch videos."

Burt said, "It would be a little cramped, but an extra sleeping bag fixes the problem. We ask Blaine to join us through New Year's and Finn stays, too. Of course, it would be a little unfair for Kurt to have time with his boyfriend when we've said Finn can't have time with Rachel."

There was a long pause. "Burt, do you think Finn and Rachel…?"

"We were away a lot during the campaign, and, well, something seems to have changed between them. It's not a bad change, but..."

"That's what I thought," Carole said. "Set a schedule for Finn and make sure you have other mechanics there to keep an eye on him. He wants to take responsibility, and, whatever I may think of Rachel's diva-ish ways, she has a good head on her shoulders. Do you think we need to talk to her dads?"

Burt grimaced. "That's your call. So, I'm going to call Blaine's dad and offer to have Blaine stay with us from the twenty-sixth through the second. Finn will fly back to Ohio to have time with his girlfriend."

"They're growing up. I have an idea for Kurt's Christmas gift."

"Hasn't he already bought his?" Burt hadn't been allowed to purchase Kurt's gifts since he'd bought him a G.I Joe for his twelfth birthday.

"I told him before Black Friday that some of his gifts might be related to visiting Washington. I think he'll be fine with it."

"Expensive?"

"You have no idea." Burt could hear the smile in her voice. "I thought Redskins tickets for Finn, but if he's only there for the long weekend…"

"Yeah. By the way, did you tell him how close I am to Nats Stadium? I figure we could go to a baseball game or two during the season, maybe."

"That sounds great, honey." They talked about trivialities and how much they missed each other, which wasn't trivial at all, for another ten minutes.

Then Burt called the Andersons. The whole exchange lasted less than two minutes, and Bill Anderson managed to insult Burt by asking if he needed financial help to look after Blaine for the week.

It didn't matter. He was pretty sure getting to spend a week in a big city with Blaine beside him would be the best part of the holidays for Kurt.  
***   
Soon after he'd arrived, he realized that home was for breakfast. He'd pack fruit for snacks and kept nuts in his desk for emergencies -- and thanks to Kurt he knew exactly how many cashew or pistachios counted as a serving -- but lunch was usually at the Congressional cafeteria and dinner was either Chinese from Hunan Dynasty or a burrito from the Burrito Brothers on late nights.

On early nights, he might cook something simple, but he'd also found a small local restaurant. The first time he'd gone in, he'd gotten a huge salad with just a little bit of some exotic Spanish ham in it. They served the full menu at the bar, so he didn't have to feel funny taking a table alone. The place was great for people watching, too. Young people on first dates, older folks enjoying a night out of the kitchen, office workers having a drink together -- it was coming together as a local gathering place.

His second visit, he met Rachel, a waitress who remembered all her regulars and would talk to people when she had a spare minute. Burt laughed and told her that one of his sons was dating a Rachel, so he'd have no problem remembering her name.

He ordered another of the salads, and she asked whether he preferred butter or olive oil with his bread. When she asked what he wanted to drink, Burt said, "I'd like a beer, but do you have any non-alcoholic ones?"

"No. But you're not the first customer to request it. Maybe soon. Any reason you can't have a regular one? We have some nice beers."

"I don't like the idea of drinking alone."

Rachel looked around. "We're pretty full tonight."

Burt thought about it and nodded. "Bring me one of the nice ones, as long as it's twelve ounces or less, but don't let me have more than one."

Rachel smiled at him. "Tell you what, if you want to set that as a limit whenever you come in, I'll remember."

"That works. And if it's a night you aren't working, I'll order a fancy water instead." Burt glanced around the restaurant. "Look, I'm from a small city in Ohio. Am I reading this place right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are there a lot of gay couples here? Or are they just men from the same office having a drink?"

She assessed him for a minute. "We're not Dupont Circle, but there are a lot of gay people in the neighborhood. The restaurant's kind of proud of the fact that we're considered a safe spot for young black gays."

Burt looked around the bar. "I've got to bring my son here when he comes to visit at Christmas. Lima, Ohio is a little stifling for him."

Rachel grinned broadly. "I was hoping you were one of the good guys. Now was that butter or olive oil with your bread?"

"Olive oil. I like butter better, but Kurt would kill me."

When she brought his beer, she said, "We're open on Christmas day. There'll be a turkey special and everything."

"Can you go ahead and make the reservation for me? Four people at one o'clock. Name of Hummel."

Rachel grinned at him. "Not a problem, Burt."

***   
The House was in session on a Friday -- the Friday before Christmas no less. He left a message for Carole with Shirley telling her that he'd be home as soon as he could and to go ahead and turn Kurt loose at IKEA.

A few rugs had already turned up from Kurt's online forays, but since Burt wasn't sure where they were supposed to go, they were all lined up in rolls along one wall of the living room.

When he got home that night, there was an octagonal rug in his foyer that filled the space nicely; the biggest of the rugs was down in the living room which had been completely set up with a sofa, bookcase, a dining table/worktable along one wall, and several chairs. He glanced down the hall and saw a runner from the doorway to the bathroom. He was about to check out the bedroom when Carole called him from the sofa.

"I have a sofa. Is it comfortable?" He went over to kiss his wife.

"Very. I have been given strict orders not to go in the bedroom -- or let you go in there -- until Kurt has finished. I think Finn’s just around to do the heavy lifting.”

Kurt came rushing out and hugged his father. Finn was behind him and slapped Burt on the back.

“It’s all done,” Kurt said, and the four of them headed through the small hall way to the bedroom.

Burt looked around and smiled. It was comfortable with two small area rugs on either side of the bed and shelving in the bigger of the two closets in the room. The bed itself was a simple iron frame with bedside tables on either side. There was a bookshelf across from the bed.

“I hope it's all right,” Kurt said. “The heating units are really inconveniently placed, but …”

“It looks great kid.”

Carole hugged him. “The bed frame is one of the least expensive, but Kurt had me testing mattresses and slats for nearly an hour before we picked out any of the rest of the furniture.”

“I wanted to make sure you could sleep. I know being a Congressman is going to be stressful.”

“Seriously, Kurt, I like it.”

Kurt smiled and said, “I know the sofa’s at an odd angle in the living room, but that’s just to accommodate the aerobed behind it while Finn -- and Blaine next week -- are here.”

“It all looks comfortable. You did a good job.”

“There’s a couple of hundred left in the budget for stuff from the flea market tomorrow. Or I can just give it back now”

“Keep it with your list of things I still need.” Burt smiled at him fondly. “Now, who’s up for Chinese food?”

***   
The boys had gone out for a run and let Burt and Carole sleep late the following morning. When they got up, they found a tiny live tree in a pot with the Christmas gifts lying around it, and baguettes with jam, poached eggs, and coffee for breakfast.

By the time they'd all showered and gotten ready, it was late in the morning, and Burt suggested that they take the metro up to Eastern Market rather than walk.

It was thrilling to go around the market with Kurt because he was excited by everything. Even Finn caught the spirit a bit. Kurt bought fruits, vegetables, and fresh pasta from some of the market stalls for dinner. There was a cheese shop that let them sample cheeses and, in consultation with Carole about vacations from heart healthy diets, they'd purchased some for snacking on tomorrow evening. When they got to the flea market part of the area, Kurt lit up.

In an hour, Burt had been asked for his opinions on mirrors, photographs, and oil paintings. He'd asked Kurt about the antique maps he'd found at one stall and whether they'd be appropriate for his congressional office. And Kurt had taken him quietly aside and pointed out a photograph that Carole loved that might be a nice addition to their new bedroom, plus a lovely extra Christmas gift.

By mid-afternoon, they had to stop into a café and pick up a light snack to keep going. On the way out, three young men watched Kurt walk by with Carole.

"Did you see his ass?" The first guy said.

"Heaven," said the second man who was still staring down the sidewalk after him.

"Oh, who cared? I saw him from the front. That was something worth riding." The third guy was fanning himself.

Burt leaned over their table. "That's my son. A --he has a boyfriend and b -- he's under eighteen." He glared down at the three of them.

The third guy said, "Sixteen makes him legal."

Guy two said, "Are you sure about the boyfriend?"

A shadow was cast across the table. Kurt stood there one hand on his hip in a graceful S curve that Burt might have thought looked feminine if he somehow didn't manage to make it look menacing. "I'm sure about the boyfriend, and, by the way, the three of you together aren't worth the change in his pocket." He looked up at Burt and smiled. "Dad, haven't I taught you not to bother with _trifles_?"

Burt chuckled. "Yeah, son. Let's go catch up with Carole and Finn."

They walked away together. From behind them, they heard the third guy saying, "And he's a top!"

Before they caught up with Carole and Finn, Kurt stopped and turned to him. "Dad, I'm not your daughter."

"No, but you are my kid. I'd have done the same if a bunch of college women were making those remarks about Finn."

Kurt thought for a minute, then nodded and started to walk on.

Burt stopped him. "Uh, that last remark. Should I know what a top is? Are you one?"

"Dad! Learn it from the internet like everyone else." He was blushing deeply and Burt wasn't sure whether it was embarrassment or anger. "Blaine and I are still trying to figure out what we like."

"Sorry."

"You're not as bad as Finn. He asked us which one was the girl once."

Burt winced as they started to walk toward the frame shop. "He didn't."

"He did. He's learning. So am I."

Burt put an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "I think we all are."

***   
Christmas dinner at Station 4 went well. The clientele was mostly families and friends, but he saw both sons look around the restaurant. There was a dawning realization on Kurt's face, and Burt nodded. "Yeah, the neighborhood and the restaurant are both, what, I guess the term is 'gay-friendly'?"

Finn said, "You mean those dudes are like Kurt and Blaine in twenty years?" He looked at a couple not far from them.

Kurt looked at Finn and said, "If we're really lucky, maybe it will be."

Rachel came up to the table and wished them a "Merry Christmas" before taking their orders.

***   
The next morning they caught the Metro to National Airport. They'd found a flight that let them see Finn off and meet Blaine within an hour of each other. It turned out to be even better, when Blaine's flight was listed as arriving early.

There were hugs all around as Finn decided to go through the TSA gate while it wasn't too busy. Rachel was meeting him at Cincinnati airport, and Burt thought he looked happy. He was wearing one of the sweaters Kurt had given him, and he'd been really pleased with the iPhone from Burt and Carole.

They'd barely given him a last wave, when a stream of people came filing out to their right. Kurt grinned and walked over to Blaine, surprising him with a quick kiss on the lips.

In that one gesture, Burt felt a raging fury at every single bully Kurt had ever had to stand up to. The look of surprised wonder on Blaine's face, the fact that he was grateful for something Burt had seen Finn do with Rachel -- and Quinn, for that matter -- every time they came to the house, broke Burt's heart a little. What did it say about how welcoming their own home was when he realized it was the first time he'd seen them kiss?

He met Carole's eye. She said quietly, "He feels safe here."

"Yeah. Why can't he feel safe at home?"

She put her hand on his shoulder. "You're voting against laws that will make it worse for them, trying to come up with laws that will make it better. You're helping."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I hope so."

Blaine and Kurt walked up to them with identical grins. Kurt was carrying one of Blaine's bags.

Burt said, "Metro home, then."

***   
Blaine was thrilled to find out that Kurt's Christmas presents were tickets to shows. On Thursday the twenty-ninth, all four of them were seeing _Cosi Fan Tutte_ at the Kennedy Center with dinner in the roof top restaurant first. On New Year's Eve, Finn had gotten them tickets to see _Much Ado About Nothing_ at Shakespeare Theatre with a gift certificate to Jaleo for dinner either before or afterward. They'd found out the local Presbyterian Church had jazz for five dollars on Fridays, and Kurt got them tickets to the planetarium and the observatory at the Air and Space Museum and had looked up every free performance or movie in town for the week that Blaine would be with them.

Burt was filled in every night on their exploits. Carole went with them sometimes, but she also gave them time on their own to explore different museums or even different parts of the city.

It was gratifying to Burt that Kurt walked with him to his office every morning, just the two of them, asking questions about the committees he was on and the votes that were coming up. He also allowed Burt to ask questions about school and his friends and his relationship with Blaine. In some ways, it was as close as they'd been since they'd lost Annie.

Seeing the brief kiss at the airport had sparked something in Burt. He'd understood that his son was gay, and even accepted it when he said he was in love, but now it felt like he was seeing it in the little touches they gave each other, the way they moved together on the sidewalk. He'd awakened around one a.m. the first night Blaine was there, and had gone to the kitchen for a glass of milk. He glanced into the living room and saw Blaine's hand reaching down from the sofa bed to rest on Kurt's shoulder as they slept.

The next day, he'd noticed a hickey on Blaine's neck, and was surprised by the quick, proud smile Blaine gave as he realized that Burt had noticed.

He and Carole had some whispered conversations about both their sons' relationships in the privacy of their bed over the next couple of nights-- and she really had chosen a mattress he could sleep well on.

Thursday, the session was over in time for Burt to go home to change for the Opera. The tickets had been horribly expensive, but the look on Kurt's face when he'd seen them and the thrilled sounding -- "You and Carole are coming, too?" nearly made up for the price.

When he got back to the apartment, he changed into the dark suit Kurt had helped him pick for his swearing in and wore the tie Carole had given him for Christmas because it "did things for his eyes."

"Did you call Finn today?" Burt asked as Carole adjusted his tie and smoothed his lapels.

"Yes. And yes, he and Rachel are sleeping together. He wasn't planning a party at the house, mostly because he didn't have Kurt there to organize the clean-up. They're going to Artie's on New Year's Eve and then were planning to spend the night at our house." She rolled her eyes at that, then kissed him lightly.

Burt nodded. "I told Senator Brown that we'd be at the New Year's Eve party. It starts at seven with dinner at eight. I asked a couple of colleagues for more information. It usually breaks up just after the New Year. There's dancing after dinner, and I will need a tux."

"I'm sure Kurt and Blaine will have no problem helping me pick out a dress tomorrow, and helping you find a good tux on Saturday."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to change your mind?"

He kissed her again and put an arm around her waist. "No."

***   
He didn't think opera would ever be his favorite thing, but this one engaged him and Kurt and Blaine were obviously enthralled with the whole experience. He decided right then to spring for a cab home, just so they could see how beautiful all the monuments were lit up at night.

During the intermission, Carole went to the ladies room and gave Burt a significant look. He nodded and turned to the boys. "Do you two want to stretch our legs for a few minutes?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine, who gave a tight nod, and the three of them went out to admire the statues on the landing.

"So Carole had a little talk with Finn about Rachel. We know they're sleeping together."

Blaine had gone very still, and Burt noticed that Kurt took a protective half step forward.

"And?" Kurt asked.

"And we understand. We also understand about your relationship. If you want to share a bed, we'll respect your privacy enough to make lots of noise before we come into the living room. At home, a closed door will be respected. We ask that you respect us enough to show up for dinner on time, tell us where you are, who you're with, and when you'll be in, and to keep your week night curfew. As long as the city doesn't impose a curfew again, Kurt, you won't have one on Friday and Saturday nights. We still expect to know where you'll be and who you'll be with -- but you're grown men, mostly. You should be treated that way."

Kurt blinked a few times. "I take it that's why Carole was on the phone so long with Finn today. She finally decided to let us go to the American History Museum on our own."

"Yeah, that's why." Burt looked at Blaine who seemed to be blinking back tears. "Son, there's Carole. Why don't you escort her back to the row?"

Kurt didn’t agree until Blaine nodded his okay. "Sure, Dad."

Blaine waited until Kurt was out of earshot. "Thank you, sir."

"I don't know what rules your parents may have. I know you're a year behind Kurt, and…"

"No, sir. I don't know, either. But my parents haven't really cared where I was or who I was with for some time. This is not the first holiday where I've been left alone or with a friend's family. You respect my relationship with Kurt, and that means a lot." His voice cracked slightly.

"You're a fine young man. I'm sorry your folks can't see it."

Blaine said, "I love him. I want you to know that."

The lights flashed signaling the next act was about to begin. Burt clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder and said, "I never doubted that."  
***

Burt and Carole gave a knock before putting the key in the apartment's front door. They'd seen the New Year in at a very upscale party, and then taken a cab to the Mall and walked home from there.

Kurt blinked at them from bed, and Blaine burrowed more deeply into his shoulder against the light. Kurt mouthed, "Happy New Year" at them and settled back against the pillows to snuggle with Blaine.

They went back to their bedroom and Burt kissed his wife fiercely.

She said, "You've already wished me a happy new year."

"I think I need to wish you a happy new life. I love you."

"I know, Burt."

"Do you think they'll be all right?"

"I don't know. But I don't think they'll ever regret each other." Carole loosened his tie.

"Did the living room smell like…?"

"Sex? Maybe a little. I don't plan to notice."

He kissed her again and made his intentions clear. "Neither do I."


End file.
